Isekai shokudou-Naruto
by inukoku
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran rechazados por sus familias pero eso cambio ahora ellos trabajan en el nekoya un restaurante de comida occidental quienes encontraron lo que siempre querian una familia acompaña a nuestros tres shinobis favoritos en esta aventura de sabor y dulzura
1. Capitulo 1

**Pensamientos**

 **Parte A**

Nos encontramos en la aldea de Konoha en los barrios rojos en uno de los apartamentos se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki este se dirigía hacia el bosque de la muerte mientras de camino saltando entre los techos su equipo lo vio dirigirse al bosque y decidieron seguirlo cuando llego Naruto al bosque se aseguro de que nadie lo siguiera despues una nube de humo y de repente aparecio este pero diferente tenia orejas de zorro y 9 colas blancas al igual que su pelo Sasuke y Sakura quedaron shock nunca pensaron esa seria la verdadera forma de Naruto este se fue corriendo a través del bosque siguiendole el paso este seguía saltando hasta que llego a una pared de plantas y en centro habia una puerta

Naruto: Se que están ahí Sakura, Sasuke

Sakura: Como nos descubriste

Naruto: Pude escuchar sus pasos con mis orejas que están haciendo aqui

Sasuke: Pues te seguimos y nos preocupamos pensamos que tus padres te estaban ignorando de nuevo

Naruto: No no fue eso pasen les presentare a mi jefe y le pediré si pueden trabajar conmigo

Los chicos pasaron con Naruto cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron con un lugar acogedor le daba una especie de calidez de hogar en la cocina aparecieron dos jovenes una rubia con cuernos de cabra y la otra era pelinegra con orejas de elfo

Dueño: Hola Naruto amigos tuyos

Naruto: Lo son quiero presentarles a mis mejores amigos de la vida Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke chicos ellos el jefe aletta y kuro

S/S: Un placer en conocerlos

Dueño: El gusto es nuestro adelante sientense les serviré algo de comer

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y escucharon el sonido de algo que cortaban y algo remojando en el agua cuando el dueño termino de cocinar les presento una comida que nunca conocieron

Dueño: Para el joven una espaguetti con salsa de tomate y para la señorita un parfait de frutas

Sasuke y Sakura estaban impresionados jamas habían visto este tipo de comida ambos tomaron un trozo de su comida cuando se lo tragaron quedaron asombrados y tenían diferentes pensamientos

Sasuke: **siempre habia comido fideos con huevo pero lo que llaman espaguetti es mucho mejor y la salsa de tomate junto con esto le da un sabor único es como si estuviera comiendo tomates de verdad y al echarle el queso rallado y la salsa picante le da un sabor sin igual**

Sakura: **La combinación de frutas con la crema es como si tuviera una montaña nevada y los copos de nieve fueran de diferentes sabores y colores es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida**

Sasuke y Sakura comían felices sin saber que les empezaron a salir orejas y colas a Sakura le salieron unas orejas y cola de gato rosa y a Sasuke le salieron orejas y cola de lobo cuando terminaron de comer se dieron cuenta de sus orejas y colas

Naruto: Parece que despertaron a su espíritu animal

Sasuke: Espíritu animal?

Naruto: Así es Sasuke tu tienes el espíritu del lobo es solitario y frío como la noche pero cuando se trata de su manada los protege a costa de su vida y Sakura tu tienes el espíritu de gato parece inocente y dulce por fuera pero por dentro es hábil y feroz y protege a los que más ama

Sasuke: debemos irnos pronto seguramente nuestros "padres" estarán preocupados

Naruto: Si será mejor que nos vayamos bueno hasta dentro de 7 días jefe

Dueño: Por supuesto Naruto

El equipo 7 salió por la puerta y esta desapareció y regresaron a sus casas sin sus orejas y colas Naruto les dijo que el dueño los habia aceptado como nuevos empleados y que durante los 7 días entrenaran a su espíritu animal cuando regresó a su casa sus padres estaban en el patio viendo como estos entrenaban a sus hermanas sin notar su presencia se fue a su habitación y se quedó dormido


	2. Capítulo 2

Pensamientos 

Parte A

Habia llegado un nuevo dia a la aldea despues de descubrir sus espíritus animales nuestros tres amigos estaban en sus casa empacando todo para irse desde que sus padres le ponen mas atención a sus hermanos los tres acordaron reunirse a la medianoche en la entrada del bosque de la muerte cuando ya todo estuvo listo le dirigieron una ultima mirada a su hogar y se fueron a la entrada del bosque cuando llegaron dieron una ultima mirada a Konoha

Naruto: Listos

Sasuke: Adelante ya no soporto estar aqui

Sakura: Vamos

Los tres ingresaron al bosque dejando la aldea a la distancia cuando llegaron a la zona del bosque en donde estaba la puerta decidieron construir su casa con ayuda de sus clones los tres construyeron mas que una casa tradicional construyeron una mansión para su futura familia cuando la mansión ya estaba lista para su nueva vida

Parte B

En la aldea de Kirigakure se estaba llevando a cabo una gran guerra civil entre la líder de la rebelión Mei Terumi y el Mizukage Yagura Karatachi quien estaba siendo controlado con un genjutsu de control mental mientras Yagura ideaba un plan para el siguiente ataque cuando una mariposa se puso en su nariz y este vio las alas sacándolo de su control mental mientras veía las alas le recordaron a su esposa miro la ventana la batalla cuando la rebelión vio a Yagura Mei estaba lista para dar la orden cuando vio que este se tiro de la ventana al vacio sus ambus trataron de atraparlo pero lo que les sorprendió es que no estaba sino una mariposa verde que en realidad era Yagura este se fue volando de las cabezas de la rebelión hacia Konoha Yagura escucho como su gente gritaba de alegría pero no le importo y se fue de ahí

Pasaban los días y Yagura por fin llego a la aldea de Konoha mientras volaba veía como la gente se trataba con cariño seguía volando hasta que sintió el chakra de alguien con un espíritu animal que el suyo cuando llego al bosque se encontró con Naruto y compañía 

Naruto: Yagura eres tu 

Yagura: Hola Naruto veo que encontraste a personas que tienen el espíritu animal como nosotros 

Sasuke: Naruto quien es el 

Naruto: El es Yagura era el antiguo mizukage ex jinchuriki 

Sakura: Es un placer en conocerte 

Naruto: Sera mejor irnos seguramente Tiana estará feliz de verte 

Sasuke: Tiana?

Naruto: Exacto Tiana Silvario es una habitante que vive en el mundo de aletta y kuro chan ademas es la esposa de Yagura 

S/S: SU ESPOSA!!!!!

Naruto: bueno sera mejor irnos 

Los cuatro ninjas tomaron sus formas animales y se fueron a la mansión en donde estaba la puerta cuando volvieron a sus formas humanas Yagura estaba nervioso volvería a ver a su esposa cuando entraron fueron recibidos por el chef que le ofreció a tallarines con natto el plato favorito de Yagura 

Yagura: Como extrañaba este plato me recuerda mucho a mi comida de oka san ella siempre me decía que los frutos de la tierra lo cuidábamos con amor y preocupación los tallarines junto con el natto hacen una combinación de los frutos de la tierra como decía Oka san 

Yagura siguió comiendo con una sonrisa en su cara que sin darse cuenta sus alas de mariposa se extendieron mostrando el color verde mas hermoso que se ha visto cuando sintió el chakra de su esposa junto a su siervas cuando Tiana lo vio lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se fue volando dejando sus compañeras 

Yagura: Tiana!!!

Tiana: Yagura has vuelto en si 

Yagura: Si cariño he vuelto y no me separare de ti jamas 

Yagura dio un suspiro de satisfacción mientras esperaba a su esposa para ir con el a su mundo los dos habían acordado que Tiana dejaría de ser la reina y se iría a vivir con Yagura y así lo hizo Tiana se despidió de sus compañeras y los dos se despidieron de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura cuando llegaron al bosque gracias a los clones de Yagura construyo una casa en las ramas de los arboles del territorio cuando llego la noche Yagura estaba viendo las estrellas cuando sintió el abrazo de alguien y ese alguien era Tiana

Tiana: En que estas pensando

Yagura: Pensaba en las cosas que tuve que pasar en la gente de mi pueblo en los llantos y suplicas de cause gracias al maldito que me puso ese genjutsu

Tiana: Calma has estado muy cansado pronto se resolverá

Yagura: Yo creo que si ven vamos a casa

Yagura tenia la preocupación de que si se reencontraba con su aldea lo matarían pero eso no le importaba ya que ahora estaba con su amada esposa y con una nueva familia

Hola a todos mis seguidores este es la sorpresa que les tenia este se tratara de nuestro ninja favorito junto a su equipo solo que Itachi no masacro al clan y Orochimaru es bueno no dejen de escribirme sus comentarios y no dejen de seguirme 

Chao


	3. Capítulo 3

Pensamientos

Parte A

Habia llegado otro dia a la aldea de Konoha pero concentremonos en el desierto en el centro de este lugar se encontraba la aldea de la arena en uno de los edificios se encontraba un joven de cabello rojo y con ojeras en los ojos su nombre era Gaara y era el jinchuriki del biju de 1 cola este iba caminanda por la aldea con una sonrisa en la cara la gente se preguntaba porque iba tan feliz pero no les dio importancia cuando se dirigio a las dunas de arena que estaban fuera de la cuidad cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos le aparecio una cola y orejas de mapache y camino hacia las dunas de arena y entre ellas habia un duna mas grande que las demas y ahí estaba el nekoya cuando entro fue recibido por Sasuke

Sasuke: Hola Gaara que bueno verte

Gaara: Tambien me da gusto verte Sasuke

Sasuke: Adelante toma asiento

Gaara se sento en una mesa y espero su orden el siempre venia cada 7 dias cuando encontro el restaurante era simplemente un niño

Flashback

Era un dia normal en la aldea de la arena vemos a un niño de cabello rojo como el rubi y tenia unas ojeras en sus ojos que mostraba un brillo de tristeza su nombre era Gaara este caminaba por el desierto cuand llego a las dunas de arena y vio una que era bastante mas grande que las demas y ante sus ojos habia una puerta temeroso tomo la manilla y entro cuando sintio un ambiente calido y fue recibido por un señor anciano

Señor: Hola pequeño

Gaara: Bunas tardes señor me puede decir en donde me encuentro

Señor: Estas en el nekoya un restaurante de comida occidental

Gaara: Un restaurante en medio de las dunas

Señor: Veo que estas hambriento ten te serviré un buen filete de hamburguesa con arroz

Fin del flashback

Gaara se sentó en una mesa y espero su orden cuando Kuro se lo trajo su plato favorito desde niño un filete de hamburguesa partió un trozo y se lo llevo cuando se lo trago tenia una sonrisa en su cara

Gaara: Aunque pasen los años este sabor nunca cambia desde que me dio de comer el antiguo dueño su textura me hacer perder en un mundo de fantasía y el arroz es como la fina nieve nunca he sido tan feliz lo he decidido me iré a vivir con Naruto y los demas estoy seguro que mis hermanos me buscaran pero no me importa ahora tengo una familia que me quiere

Gaara dio un suspiro de satisfacción cuando termino de comer se comunico por telepatía con Naruto diciéndole que se iría a vivir con el el le dijo que modifico el sello que ocultaba la aldea y que solo las personas con espiritu animal podian pasar este se paro y se fue del restaurante a la aldea a empacar cuando llego empaco todo lo que tenia y espero la noche

En la noche

Gaara se aseguro que sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos y se fue saltando de techo en techo hasta la entrada en donde habia un grupo de personas con capucha este habia descubierto que algunas personas de su aldea tenian espiritu animal y acordaron reunirse en la entrada a medianoche cundo ya estaban todos reunidos Gaar saco un papel les pidio que todos lo tocaran y enseguida estaban en la aldea este se reunio con Naruto y ambos se querian como hermanos por fin Gaara era feliz

Parte B

Desde los tiempos anitguos existia una diosa llamada Kaguya ella habia comido del furto del dios arbol antes de que Kaguya fuera sellada ella tenia un secreto que nisiquiera sus hijos sabian antes de quedar embarazada ella habia descubierto el Nekoya al principio ella tenia curiosidad se preguntaba que hacia una puerta aqui en el bosque decidio entrar y cuando entro se encontro con un lugar que la hacia sentir en su hogar mientras admiraba el lugar un anciano se acerco a ella

Señor: Bienvenida señorita

Kaguya: Gracias podría decirme en donde me encuentro

Señor: Se encuentra en el Nekoya un restaurante de comida occidental

Kaguya: Un restaurante aqui en el bosque

Señor: Porque no mejor se sienta le servire un estofado de res es muy bueno para la salud

Kaguya: Lo probare pero si me engañas te matare

El señor se fue a la cocina a preparar el estofado mientras Kaguya se sentaba en la mesa mientras miraba el lugar con un brillo en los ojos cuando el señor termino el plato se lo entrego

Señor: Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tiene su estofado de res

Kaguya quedo impresionada no era el tipico estofado comun de siempre tenia algo especial se llevo un poco de estofado a la boca y quedo en shock

Kaguya: **Esto está sabroso siento como la sopa del estafado me calienta el cuerpo y me da una satisfacción las verduras junto con la carne le dan un toque celestial**

Kaguya dio un suspiro de satisfacción y le dio las gracias al anciano que le dijo que el restaurante sólo aparece cada 7 días ella se fue del nekoya con una sonrisa en la cara y se prometió que volvería porque el nekoya era su estrella pero cuando la sellaron no volvió a salir hasta ahora

En uno de los países elementales se encontraba un árbol con un sello que se veía bastante complicado este sello se empezó a mover sólo causando un brillo cegador revelando a la diosa conejo Kaguya Otsutsuki está empezó a volar hasta llegar a una piedra con el símbolo de los uzumaki dejó caer una gota de su sangre en la piedra revelando una aldea en construcción cuando entró le aparecieron orejas y cola de conejo hasta llegar una casa tradicional japonesa y cuando entró fue recibida por Naruto y Sasuke

N/S: Bienvenida a casa obaa chan

Kaguya: Estoy en casa Indra, Ashura

Los dos abrazaron a Kaguya con una sonrisa en su cara cunado un olor impregnó su nariz

Kaguya: Esta aquí

Naruto: Si obaa chan esta aquí

Kaguya camino hacia el jardín en donde estaba el nekoya Kaguya tenía una sonrisa sincera en la cara su estrella había vuelto.


	4. Capitulo 4

"Pensamientos"

Parte A

Habia llegado un nuevo dia a la aldea de Konoha en el complejo de los Hyuga se encontraba la hija del líder de dicho clan Hinata Hyuga esta se encontraba en su habitación las cosas de su madre cuando encontró algo muy interesante era el diario de su madre y en el estaba escrito un secreto que ni siquiera su marido sabia

"Querido Diario hoy encontré un sitio mágico en el complejo al principio pensé que seria una habitación mas pero cuando lo abrí era un sitio mágico al igual que la magia que habitaba el dueño del sitio me dijo que solo aparecía una vez cada 7 días le pedí a Kushina que pusiera un sello para ocultarlo el lugar"

Hinata: Sello? recuerdo que en uno de los pasillos del complejo hay un sello debe ser el lugar que dice el diario de Oka san y es justo hoy

Cuando termino su entrenamiento se dirigió al pasillo gracias a las indicaciones de su madre liberando el sello aparecio una puerta y esa puerta era el Nekoya abrio la puerta y escucho la campana cuando fue recibida por el chico que ama

Naruto: Hola Hinata supongo que encontraste la puerta de Hana san adelante toma asiento

Hinata: G-gracias N- Naruto kun

Esta se sentó una mesa y le dieron el menú entonces pidió un pudin a la mode Naruto se llevo su pedido y espero mientras esperaba su pedido vio diferentes seres pero se veían muy amigables mientras miraba se dio cuenta que llego su pedido

Naruto: Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tiene su pudin a la mode

Hinata se quedo sorprendida saco un trocito de la fruta y era maravillosa

Hinata: "La fruta se deliciosa se nota que lo hicieron con cariño y amor y el pudin es como un trampolín lleno de dulzura y sabor esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado"

Hinata dio un suspiro de satisfacción y cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que sus manos se transformaron en garras y que tenia un cola de león al igual que una melena

Hinata: P- pero que me paso

Naruto: Liberaste tu espíritu animal escucha Hinata reúnete conmigo en la entrada del bosque de la muerte de acuerdo

Hinata: De acuerdo

Hinata salio del restaurante volviendo a su forma humana cuando fue a la entrada del bosque de la muerte Naruto la llevo a la aldea de los youkai en donde le enseño como dominar su espíritu animal ella acepto abandonar al clan para estar con Naruto esta se le confeso y le correspondió a su confesión convirtiendose en novios cuando llego la noche Hinata escribió una nota a Hanabi dejándola en su cuarto guardo todas sus cosas en un pergamino de almacenamiento y entre sus cosas sen encontraba el diario de su madre salio por la ventana y le dio una ultima mirada al complejo Hyuga

Hinata: Adiós Otou san, Hanabi, Neji nii san lamento ser una débil para ustedes pero ahora seré feliz al lado de mi amado adiós complejo Hyuga

Hinata se fue saltando de techo en techo hasta que llego al bosque en donde puso su sangre en el sello revelando una aldea en reconstrucción corrió hacia la mansión de Naruto en donde la recibió con un beso

Naruto: Bienvenida a casa Hinata

Hinata: Estoy en casa Naruto kun

Una nueva vida empezaba para Hinata

Parte B

En la reciente aldea del sonido se encontraba el sannin de las serpientes Orochimaru este se encontraba en su oficina planeando como invadir Konoha cuando un fuego azul entro en su cabeza cambiando sus recuerdos tristes por unos felices en los que pasaba con Naruto cuando era rechazado por sus padres cuando el fuego salio de su mente el Nekoya aparecio delante de el dejándolo sorprendido

Orochimaru: Y esta puerta de donde salio bueno no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados

Camino hacia la puerta y cuando la abrio sintió el ambiente cálido en su cuerpo

N/S/S: Bienvenido Orochimaru san/ Tío

Orochimaru: Naruto que bueno que estas bien pensé que te habia pasado algo

Naruto: Tranquilo estoy bien adelante siéntate ya te traigo el menú

Orochimaru se sentó en la mesa y mientras esperaba su pedido escucho como la puerta se abría y revelaba a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel entro dejando a Orochimaru en shock con su oído de serpiente escucho el nombre de esta era Sara Gold y siempre venia cada 3 veces se sentó delante de Orochimaru y cuando lo vio también quedo en shock porque cuando lo vio su pile era como la plata mas hermosa que habia visto un amor entre una cazadora de tesoros y la serpiente cuando llego le menú Sara pidió lo de siempre unas chuletas apanadas y Orochimaru pidió arroz con curry de pollo mientras esperaba los dos empezaron a conversar de su vida cuando llego su comida se disponieron cuando este aplico la salsa en el arroz y empezó a comer cuando se llevo el primer bocado a la boca y quedo maravillado

Orochimaru:" que es esto el curry que preparamos siempre es con carne pero la combinación del pollo con el curry es maravillosa ademas el arroz esta muy bien cocinado"

Mientras comía empezó a brillar hasta transformarse en un youkai este se dio cuenta de su transformación pero no le importo se habia comunicado con Naruto a través de la telepatía una de las habilidades que tenia este y le habia dicho que tiene el espíritu animal de las serpientes cuando termino dio un suspiro de satisfacción y se retiro despidiéndose de Sara cuando llego a su oficina se acerco a la ventana y vio la aldea decidió irse a vivir con su sobrino y no dejarlo solo nunca mas dejo una nota a Kabuto y se fue a Konoha cuando llego al claro dejo su sangre caer en la piedra y ahí estaba Naruto.

Habia llegado un nuevo dia al la aldea de los Youkai los ciudadanos cuando uno de ellos se lastimo la mano y se fue a parar a una hospital en forma de Serpiente

Ciudadano: Disculpe busco al doctor Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Me buscaba pase por aqui por favor

Después de que Naruto la dio la bienvenida Orochimaru se convirtió en el doctor de la aldea de los youkai y líder del clan de las serpientes 


	5. Capitulo 5

"Pensamientos" Nota: Imaginen que esta en negrita al igual que los títulos de las partes 

Parte A

En una de las guaridas del ex sannin de las serpientes se encontraba unas celdas en donde Orochimaru experimentaba en una de sus celdas se encontraba una joven de pelo rojo y lentes su nombre era Karin Uzumaki estaba en su celda escuchando los gemidos de dolor mientras pensaba en su muerte próxima cuando la puerta del Nekoya se aparecio

Karin: Y esta puerta de donde aparecio nunca la habia visto

Karin se quedo mirando cuando un olor inundo su nariz era un olor que no conocía con determinación entro y cuando abrio los ojos se quedo en shock estaba viendo seres que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas y gracias al ser un sensor descubrió que el chico con orejas y colas de zorro era un Uzumaki al igual que ella lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando Naruto se le acerco

Naruto: Bienvenida oye eres una Uzumaki igual que yo dime como te llamas

Karin: M- Me llamo Karin

Naruto: Un gusto Karin mi nombre es Naruto líder de la aldea de los youkai adelante toma asiento

Karin se seco las lagrimas y se fue a sentar cuando el olor que sintió su nariz impregno de nuevo miro de donde venia el olor y vio a un hombre de cabellos rubio y con una armadura extraña cuando vio su plato se pregunto con extrañeza como se llamaba cuando llego Naruto para tomarle el pedido

Naruto y bien que vas a pedir

Karin: Quisiera lo que el hombre atrás mio esta comiendo

Naruto: Unos langostinos fritos por favor

Dueño: Marchando

Karin espero sentada cuando le ofrecieron un vaso de agua con hielo y empezó a beber a una velocidad increíble sintiéndose hidratada cuando llego su pedido

Naruto: Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tiene sus langostinos fritos puede untarlo con esta salsa tártara por favor disfrute

Karin se quedo sorprendida así que este era el plato que sintió su nariz y se llevo el primer trozo a la boca y quedo en el paraíso

Karin: " Lo que llaman langostino frito es como si tuviera el mar en mi boca y nado junto con los peces que pasaria si junto el langostino con la salsa tártara me pregunto que sabor tendrá"

Karin corto otro trozo de langostino y lo unto en la salsa tártara y cuando se lo trago quedo maravillada era lo mas delicioso que habia probado en su vida terminada la comida dio un suspiro de satisfacción y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que se fuera Naruto la detuvo

Naruto: Espera Karin

Karin: Que pasa Naruto?

Naruto: escucha como eres una Uzumaki tienes el espíritu del zorro dentro de ti cuando vuelvas a tu celda mi fuego fatuo a ti y a tus amigos tu esperaras por mi me lo prometes

Karin: Te lo prometo

Karin abrio la puerta pero antes abrazo a Naruto y este le correspondió el abrazo y se fue cuando regreso a su celda venia con una sonrisa en la cara porque habia encontrado a alguien de su mismo clan. Habia llegado la noche a la isla Karin dormía en su celda cuando sintió el fuego fatuo de su primo hasta que llego a la suya primero dejo inconscientes a Kimimaro y a Suigetsu y los puso en la celda de Karin y el fuego los llevo a la aldea Karin estaba llorando de felicidad por fin tenia una familia que la amara

Parte B

Habían pasado las semanas desde que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura dejaron a sus familiares y los únicos que se dieron cuenta fue el tercer hokage y la sannin de las babosas Tsunade Senju esta se encontraba en el hospital cuando diviso a un gato pero su color no era normal y ella solo conocía a una persona con el cabello color rosa y esa persona era Sakura quien estaba en su forma de gato esta miro a Tsunade y despues se fue siguiéndola esta seguía corriendo hasta que llego a un callejon pero Sakura ya no estaba ahí regreso al hospital cuando al frente suyo aparecía al Nekoya

Tsunade: Y esta puerta de donde salio un segundo recuerdo que mi abuelo me dijo hace tiempo encontró una puerta café y con un gato seguramente debe ser esta

Esta se acerco a la puerta con paso decidido y cuando la abrio se quedo asombrada era un restaurante cuando cerro la puerta fue recibida por Sakura

Sakura: Hola Tsunade sama fue una buena carrera

Tsunade: Sakura eres tu donde has estado?

Sakura: Estoy viviendo en una ladea escondida en el bosque de la muerte por favor tome asiento

Tsunade se sentó y vio a las personas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se abrieron como platos en la puerta estaba Yagura con sus alas y antenas y a su lado estaba Tiana cuando este vio Tsunade le dedico una sonrisa sincera al igual que Tiana

Yagura: Sakura san aqui tienes el pedido de frutas y verduras de la semana

Sakura: Gracias Yagura adelante tome asiento

Yagura: No gracias le prometí a Tiana que iríamos a pescar tal vez otro dia adiós chicos

Sakura: Adiós y gracias

Tsunade estaba aun en shock su futura alumna era amiga de un renegado mientras nuestra pelirosa guardaba las cosas que trajo Yagura en el almacén y volvió al restaurante saliendo de su shock escucho los pasos de Sakura

Sakura: Y bien que pedirá Tsunade sama

Tsunade: Quisiera una soda de melón con helado

Sakura: Una soda de melón con helado marchando

Habían pasado los minutos los minutos y su pedido ya habia llegado

Sakura: Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tiene su soda con helado

Tsunade empezó a probar la soda con helado y cuando lo hizo quedo en shock

Tsunade:" Q-Que es esto es como si estuviera en una montaña nevada llena de sabor y cuando lleve la da mas dulzura esto es lo mas delicioso que el sake 

Tsunade seguía bebiendo su soda de melón con helado mientras era observada por Sakura cuando termino dio un suspiro de relajo dejo el dinero en la mesa cuando una nota de Sakura le llego diciendo que en la noche hablaría con ella esta se retiro y cuando se dio la vuelta la puerta ya no estaba habia llegado la noche al clan Senju la sannin de las babosas se encontraba en su oficina cuando escucho algo en la ventana y vio sakura en su forma de youkai esta lo dejo pasar y así Sakura le dijo la razón de porque se fue de la aldea Tsunade veía como su alumna se iba despues cerro la ventana y se dijo a si misma

Tsunade: Sakura, chicos prometo guardar su secreto hasta el dia de mi muerte

Y así el secreto de Tsunade Senju se mantuvo protegido hasta que ella lo revelara a una persona de su confianza 


	6. Capitulo 6

**Pensamientos**

 **Parte A**

En las oficinas de los ambus se encontraba el ambu inu quien en realidad era Kakashi Hatake este se encontraba pensando en como su sensei se habia olvidado de Naruto recordaba cuando este siempre le sonreía y algunas veces le decía otou san pero desde que desapareció siempre se iba de misión en misión para buscar a su querido zorrito como el le decía cuando termino de cambiarse a su ropa normal mientras iba caminando hacia la salida pensaba en su zorrito cuando escucho un grito que vino desde afuera cuando llego vio a algunos aldeanos perseguir a un zorro de color amarillo correr hacia el este salto a los brazos de Kakashi y le dedico un gruñido a los aldeanos

Kakashi: Pero que esta pasando aqui?

Aldeano; Disculpe Kakashi san pero ese zorro se robo unos kunais especiales

Kakashi: Y que culpa tiene este pequeño tal vez sea la invocación de alguien descuiden yo lo soluciono

Aldeano_ De acuerdo pero que el castigo sea la muerte

Los aldeanos se fueron dejando a Kakashi solo con el zorro este lo levanto a su cabeza y lo miro fijamente cuando el zorro puso su frente con la suya y miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente pasaron los minutos y las imágenes salieron de su mente y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras abrazaba al zorro con cariño

Kakashi: Naruto eres tu

Naruto: Perdón por preocuparte Kakashi otou san pero es que no podía soportar mas estar en esa casa que se llenaba mi hogar con esa gente que se hacia llamar mi familia

Kakashi: Tranquilo mi pequeño ya todo esta bien ahora dime porque robaste esos kunais especiales

Naruto: En la aldea de los youkai nos estamos quedando sin armas así que vine aqui a robar por favor no me entregues

Kakashi. Por supuesto que no ven te llevo de regresos a la aldea antes de que me vaya de misión con mi equipo

Mientras iban camino a la aldea este le comento que su familia los han estado buscando por cielo mar y tierra al igual que la familia de Sasuke y Sakura pero nunca los encontraron siguieron conversando hasta dejarlo cerca del sello despues se fue a la entrada de la aldea en donde lo esperaban su equipo que estaba conformado por los hermanos de nuestros amigos

Kakashi: Perdón por la tardanza

Naruko: Donde estaba

Kakashi: Estaba conversando con un amigo bien vamonos tenemos una misión que hacer

Pasaron los días que llevaba la misión el equipo 7 ya estaba de regresando de la misión que consistía en proteger a un mensajero del señor feudal mientras iban de camino a la aldea Kakashi vio algo entre los arboles

Narumi: Kakashi sensei sucede algo

Kakashi: No no pasa nada ustedes sigan avanzando ya los alcanzo

Kushina: vamos chicos regresemos

El equipo avanzo dejando a Kakashi que se fue saltando de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a uno bastante grande y debajo habia una puerta

Kakashi: Porque siento el chakra de mi zorrito detrás de esa puerta sera mejor que investigue

Este tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrio dejándose ver el restaurante

Sasuke: Bienvenido ah Kakashi san me alegro de verlo

Kakashi: Gracias Sasuke veo que manejas muy bien el mangekyo Sharingan

Sasuke: Gracias desde que me fue soy muy feliz junto a Naruto y Sakura ya te traigo el menú

Kakashi se sentó en una mesa y espero el menú cuando se lo trajeron pidió un filete de tofu pensando que seria un tipo de carne con un acompañamiento

Sasuke: Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tiene su filete de tofu

Kakashi: Filete de tofu

Sasuke: Esta hecho a base de algas acompañado de salsa ponzu que lo disfrute

Kakashi se quedo viendo el filete de tofu pensando que se trataría de un pedazo de carne pero era todo lo contrario decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y corto un pedazo del filete junto con la salsa y cuando mastico el filete sus ojos brillaron como estrellas

Kakashi: Que es esto es como la sopa que ka san hacia cuando era pequeño y esta salsa de ponzu le da le toque especial como ka san

Este seguía comiendo con un brillo en los ojos mientras era visto por los chicos que tenían una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros y pensaban en como les iría a sus hermanos con Kakashi pero no le dieron mas vueltas al asunto cuando escucharon el sus piro de satisfacción de este

Sasuke: Espero que haya sido de su agrado Kakashi san

Kakashi: Bueno me debo ir a la aldea los veo en la noche

N/S/S: Adiós

Kakashi salio por la puerta y se transformo en un perro blanco y se fue corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a la aldea en donde lo esperaba su equipo y se dirigieron a la torre hokage en donde dieron el informe cuando el equipo se fue Minato pregunto si han tenido alguna respuesta de su hijo Naruto pero negaron con la cabeza y se fueron cuando llego la media noche mientras todos dormían Kakashi salio de su departamento y se fue saltando hacia el claro en donde dejo caer su sangre ingresando a la aldea dejando salir sus orejas y cola

Kakashi: Al fin en casa

 **Parte B**

Después de que Naruto salvo a Karin a sus dos amigos de las celdas en donde estaban prisioneros estos estaban en una habitación custodiados por Karin cuando vio señales de que sus amigos estaban despertando y abrieron los ojos

Kimimaro: D-donde estamos

Karin: Kimimaro san despertaste!

Kimimaro: Karin donde estamos

Karin: despues te digo por ahora esperemos que Jugo kun despierte te traeré algo de comer

Karin se fue de la habitación mientras Kimimaro esperaba cuando despertó Jugo y vio que ya no estaba en la celda pasaron los minutos desde que los dos despertaron Karin aparecio con dos bandejas de comida para los dos cuando terminaron de comer los tres se fueron a la oficina de Naruto que los estaba esperando cuando llagaron a la puerta esta la toco y escucho un pase de su primo

Naruto. Vaya ya despertaron me presento mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy el primo de Karin es un placer en conocerlos Kimimaro san Jugo san

Jugo: También es un gusto en conocerlo perdone mi descortesía pero en que aldea estamos

Naruto: Estamos en la aldea de los youkai en la cual yo soy el líder

Kimimaro: Aldea de los youkai

Naruto: Karin muestrales

Esta salto hacia el aire dando un giro y mientras giraba una luz la ilumino transformándola en una zorra blanca los dos estaban sorprendidos nunca imaginaron que si amiga era una youkai y que pertenecía a la familia Uzumaki

Naruto: si quieren pueden dar una vuelta por la aldea Karin los acompañara no se preocupen

Los tres salieron de la oficina y se fueron a pasear mientras caminaban veían como un montón de gente los saludaban con amabilidad y todos eran de diferentes aldeas pero su única diferencia es que tenían orejas y colas de animales cuando llegaron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y su academia ninja hasta que llego la noche cuando los tres regresaron a la mansión un olor impregno su narices y cuando fueron al living se encontraron con tres eres muy extraños pero Karin los conocía bien

Karin: Dueño aletta san Kuro chan!

Aletta: Oh karin san ha pasado tiempo

Karin: Que hacen ustedes aqui?

Kuro: Naruto san nos dijo que nosotras dos podíamos vivir aqui no te importa

Karin: Para nada pero Dueño porque esta aqui

Dueño: Vine a ver a Naruto me dijo que tenia un par de recetas para el restaurante pero veo que son muy amigos de Karin que les parece si les ofrezco algo

K/J: Muchas gracias

Kimimaro y jugo se quedaron asombrados nunca habían visto en su vida tan bien elaborado los dos tomaron los tenedores y se llevaron los primeros trozos a la boca y quedaron maravillados por tal maravilla

K/J: Que es esto esta delicioso puedo sentir la esencia del mar a través de mi papilas y siento que nadara entre los peces

Kimimaro y jugo estaban felices cuando salieron sus espíritus animales en Jugo era un murciélago y el de kimimaro era un guepardo cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron a dormir Kimimaro y Jugo tenían sonrisas en sus rostros por fin tenían una familia que los amara y cuidarían a su familia aunque les cueste la vida y mañana empezarían su entrenamiento

 **Hola a todos mis seguidores lamento mucho en demorarme en subir este capitulo es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer aqui en mi casa así que espero que me perdonan**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Pensamientos**

 **Parte A**

Desde que Hinata se había ido de la aldea las cosas en la clan hyuga no iban nada bien Hiashi estaba en la depresión y se culpaba de la desaparición de su hija por no ser el padre ejemplar que debía ser en el caso de Hanabi ella entrenaba hasta los limites para volverse fuerte y buscara su hermana mayor y traerla devuelta a su hogar y en el caso de Neji despues de que le dijeran que su padre se habia se sacrifico para salvar a su prima el quería demostrar que tenia madera para ser un buen líder pero el consejo no lo aceptaba. Un dia cuando estaba en una misión el enemigo los habia sorprendido dejándolos cansados y pensando que iba a ser su fin pero de repente una leona aparecio defendiendo al equipo lanzando un rugido que espanto al enemigo y le clavo los colmillos en su pecho dejándolo muerto y dirigió su mirada hacia Neji y se fue hacia el bosque

Lee: Pero de donde salio ese leona y porque nos salvo

Tenten: No lo se pero le estamos muy agradecidos verdad Neji

Esta se dio la vuelta pero el lugar en donde debería estar su amigo no estaba lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró mientras entre los arboles se encontraba Neji que seguía las huellas de la leona que lo salvo junto con su equipo lo siguió hasta llegar a una parte del bosque en donde se escondio detrás de un árbol y vio a la leona cuando una luz lo ilumino y se transformo en Hinata dejando a nuestro ojiperla en shock

Neji: H-hinata sama?!

Hinata: Neji niisan que haces aqui no deberías estar con tu equipo

Neji: Hinata sama el clan ha estado buscando por todas partes en donde estaba

Hinata: Escucha eso yo no lo puedo decir es parte de la ley de los youkais ven te llevaré a la aldea

Hinata de volvió una Leona y se puso en cuatro patas Neji se montó en el lomo de su prima y los dos se fueron corriendo hacia la aldea hasta que llegaron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento este se bajo del lomo y se fue al clan pero antes de que se fuera Hinata lo detuvo

Neji: Que pasa Hinata sama?

Hinata: Tengo que pedirte dile a Hanabi que estoy bien que no se preocupe y una cosa mas toma esto

Neji: Que es esto?

Hinata: Es un mapa que te llevara a un lugar especial cuando termines tu entrenamiento ve a ese lugar nos vemos

La peliazul volvió a su forma youkai y se fue corriendo hacia su pueblo mientras su primo la veía irse y se fue al clan cuando llego hablo con su prima mas pequeña y esta tenia lágrimas en los ojos al saber que su hermana estaba bien cuando todo estuvo Bien Neji regresos a su habitación y se puso a practicar fuinjutsu cuando termino la nota el mapa que le dio su prima brillo revelando la ubicación que le habia dicho salio de su habitación y se fue al sitio cuando llego a un pasillo avanzo hacia la pared y vio un sello

Neji: Kai!

El sello salio de la pared revelando una puerta café este se quedo viéndola un rato hasta que tomo la perilla y entro viendo un lugar como si fuera una cabaña

Kuro: Bienvenido

Neji: Buenas tardes disculpe podría decirme en donde estoy

Kuro: se encuentra en el Nekoya un restaurante de otro mundo adelante tome asiento

Neji se sentó en una mesa mientras le traían un agua con hielo y pan cuando se lo trajeron miro entre las comidas y decidió por unos pasteles de curry porque algo le decía que pidiera eso

Neji: disculpe quisiera unos pasteles de curry

Kuro: Entendido

Neji espero mientras traían su comida cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se quedaron perplejos enfrente de el se encontraba una elfa bastante atractiva su nombre era Faldania, esta se sentó enfrente de nuestro ojiperla y cuando dirigió su mirada a el también quedo en shock al ver a Neji pero lo que la sorprendió fueron sus ojos que eran como las perlas mas bonitas que habían visto

Neji: Hola Me llamo Neji y Tu

Faldania: Me llamo Faldania

Neji: Faldania Que lindo Nombre

Los dos se quedaron conversando hasta que llegaron sus platos Faldania tenia una mirada de felicidad Y Neji se quedo mirando su plato tomo uno con la servilleta y lo mordió y quedo maravillado

Neji: **Que es esto es como el curry que kachan preparaba cuando era un niño y recuerdo que tou san me contaba una historia acerca de un restaurante de seguro debe ser**

Neji siguió comiendo los pasteles cuando sintió la mirada de alguien miro alrededor y juro que vio a su padre sonriendole y dirigió la mirada al dueño y despues ya no estaba cuando termino de comer el dueño se acerco junto con Kuro

Dueño: Me alegra que le haya gustado la comida el especial Hizashi

Neji: Espere usted conocía a mi tou san

Dueño: Claro que si el venia cada 7 días acá

Neji: **Así que la historia que me contaba era realidad**

Neji miro los pasteles y les dedico una sonrisa se paro del asiento y se fue a la puerta cuando dirigió su mirada a Faldania

Neji: Me dio gusto conocerte Faldania chan

Faldania: También me dio gusto conocerte Neji kun

Este salio por la puerta y esta desapareció salo del pasillo e hizo un genjutsu poniéndole un poco de chakra para que nadie encontrara el pasillo cuando regresos a su habitación tenia una sonrisa en la cara habia llegado la noche al clan Neji saco de su mesita de noche un libro que decía el Nekoya y lo comenzó a leer

 **Parte B**

habia llegado una nueva mañana al clan de los Uchihas en la casa de la familia de Sasuke se encontraba el hermano mayor de este y de Satsuki regresaba de una misión que tenia cuando llego a la entrada fue recibido por su madre

Mikoto: Alguna noticia de el

Itachi: No oka san lo siento pregunte en el pueblo que estaba haciendo la misión pero dijeron que no lo habían visto

Mikoto: entiendo descansa tuviste un dia pesado

Itachi se fue a su habitación siendo visto por Satsuki este le dirigió una mirada de tristeza y se fue de ahí se sentó en su cama y de su mesita de noche saco una foto de toda su familia dirigió hacia un rincón de la foto y ahí estaba su hermanito con una mirada fría mientras lloraba a lagrima viva

Itachi: Sasuke lamento mucho no ser el hermano mayor que debía por mi culpa se fuiste de nuestro lado pero te prometo que cuando te encuentre volveremos a ser la familia que siempre debimos ser

Itachi dejo la foto al lado suyo y se acostó en su cama mirando las estrellas y preguntándose si Sasuke estaba bien pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se quedo dormido. Al dia siguiente Itachi desayuno con los ojos rojos su padre lo habia notado el estaba muy preocupado al igual que su esposa desde que su hijo habia desaparecido y cada tanto notaba los ojos de Itachi por lo tanto que lloraba por el

Itachi: Gracias por la comida ya me tengo que ir

Fugaku: Que tengas buen dia Itachi

Itachi: Ya me voy

Mikoto: Otra vez lloro verdad

Fugaku: Si hasta cuando va dejar de culparse de la desaparición de Sasuke

Mikoto: No lo se querido no lo se solo espero que vuelva pronto a casa

Fugaku: Yo también cielo yo también

Itachi se fue a las oficinas de los ambus y se cambio a su ropa y mascara cuando llego a las oficinas lo mandaron con su equipo a una misión que consistía en capturar una unos ninjas renegados de Kumo los ambus se dirigieron a la entrada y se fueron de ahí sin saber que entre las sombras lo s vigilaban alguien y ese alguien era Sasuke este se habia enterado que su hermano iba a Kumo al igual que el la razón de porque iba hacia alla era porque Naruto le habia dicho que habia algunas personas que despertaron su espíritu animal el hablo con Yugito la jinchuriki del bijuu de 2 colas como la situación de los youkais era secreta este le pidió a Sasuke que fuera por ellas y este acepto

Los ambus por fin llegaron a Kumo en donde el Raikage los recibió y les dijo que los ninjas se escondían en una de las tantas cuevas cerca de la aldea decidieron ir en la noche se quedaron en uno de los hoteles y esperaron el ataque según les informo el Raikage algunos ninjas se llevaban mujeres a su guarida cuan do llego el momento vieron como algunos ninjas se llevaban algunas mujeres y se fueron de ahí siguiéndoles los ambus entre las sombras hasta que llegaron auna de las cuevas entraron y ahí habían mujeres de diferentes aldeas

Ninja1: Y ahora que hacemos con estas preciosuras jefe

Jefe: Pónganlas en sus celdas mañana las llevaremos según lo planeado

Los ambus esperaron a que se quedaran dormidos salieron de sus escondites y abrieron las celdas mientras las sacaban los ninjas se dieron de los ambus y disponieron a atacar mientras peleaban Itachi liberaba a las victimas hasta que el jefe lo tomo por el cuello y se los mostró a sus compañeros

Jefe: Un paso mas y el muere por culpa de este veneno

Oso: Suelta a cuervo ahora

Jefe: Y que pasa si no lo hago

Cuando estaba apunto de responder un lobo negro como la noche aparecio detrás del jefe los ambus se preguntaban como un lobo estaba aqui pero no le dieron importancia cuando el lobo salto encima del hombre dejándolo muerto tomo a Itachi de la ropa y mientras lo tenia en su boca se iba destransformando hasta tener forma humana

Itachi: Q-que paso?

Sasuke: Hola nii san

Itachi: S-Sasuke

Itachi se quedo inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano menor y se los entrego a los ambus quienes vieron detrás de el un montón de gente con orejas y colas y entre la gente estaba Yugito

Yugito: Ya terminaste

Sasuke: Ya no tenemos nada que hacer oigan ustedes

Ambus: H-hai

Sasuke: Cuiden bien de mi hermano y lo que paso aqui es un secreto pero si lo cuentan los mato

Los ambus vieron como las personas tomaron formas animales y se fueron corriendo de la cueva dejando a los ambus solos pasaron unos días desde que Itachi despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital de Konoha cuando se dio la vuelta vio una caja blanca con el logo del Nekoya

Itachi: Y esto?

Itachi abrio la caja y dentro habia un parfait de frutas se quedo en shock tomo una cuchara que venia con la caja y se llevo un trozo a la boca y quedo con una sonrisa en su cara

Itachi: **Esto esta delicioso me recuerda al postre especial que Sasuke me preparaba cuando estaba triste por algo y el siempre me daba este postre para alegrar mi dia**

Itachi siguió comiendo cuando se dio cuenta que habia una nota esta la leyó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos la persona que lo cargo en brazos era Sasuke atrajo al nota a su pecho y lagrimas de felicidad cayeron

Itachi: Sasuke

Este termino de comerse el parfait y guardo la nota entre sus ropas y se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara


	8. Capitulo 8

**Pensamientos**

 **Parte A**

Nos encontramos en la aldea de la lluvia en una de sus calles se encontraba tres jovenes que estaba buscando algo de comer sus nombres eran Konan, Nagato y Yahiko los tres eran huérfanos y siempre buscaban algo de comer cuando vieron a todo la aldea reunirse estos se preguntaban que pasaba así que fueron a ver y en el centro se encontraba Naruto en su forma Youkai mientras era rodeado por los ninjas de Ame cuando vio a nuestros huérfanos

Naruto: Hola ustedes deben ser los tres huérfanos que busco Konan, Yahiko y Nagato

Konan: Porque nos busca señor

Naruto: Quiero que vengan conmigo

Yahiko: Lo siento pero no lo conocemos señor

Naruto se acerco a Nagato y lo abrazo este se preguntaba porque el señor lo abrazaba pero todo cambio cuando Naruto junto su frente con la suya y vio los recuerdos este se sorprendió al ver a mas gente con el cabello rojo al igual que el suyo y Naruto y veía los recuerdos de este cuando termino todo los dos amigos se acercaron y vieron a Nagato llorar y el youkai abrazándolo

Nagato: Dígame que esto no es un sueño

Naruto: No es un sueño pequeño ven vamos a casa y pueden venir tus amigos también

Yahiko y Konan se acercaron a Naruto los ninjas se dieron cuenta que ya estaban apunto de irse estaba listos para atacar pero estos se fueron a la aldea en donde aparecieron en el patio

Naruto: Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar

Los tres tenían lagrimas en los ojos por fin tenían un hogar en donde los amaran. Al dia siguiente los tres ninjas se despertaron y vieron que era de dia se dirigieron a la cocina cuando un aroma fresco entro por sus narices cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con una joven de cabello rubio con cuernos de carnero y una joven de cabello negro con orejas de elfo

Aletta: Buenos días ustedes deben ser los huérfanos que Naruto san rescato me llamo Aletta y ella es mi amiga Kuro

Kuro: Un placer en conocerlos

K/Y/N: Igualmente

Naruto: Buenos días Chicos

K/Y/N: Buenos días

Naruto: Escuchen hoy iremos aun sitio especial para mi y para los demas Aletta chan ya están listas las especias

Aletta: Si Naruto san

Los tres chicos siguieron a Naruto hasta llegar a una pared de la casa llenas de plantas en donde aparecio la puerta del Nekoya Nagato se escondio detrás de Naruto al igual que Konan y Yahiko se escondieron detrás de Aletta y Kuro cuando la puerta se abrio y ahí estaba Sasuke y Sakura esperándolos adentro

Sasuke: Adelante pasen estuvimos ayudando al jefe mientras dormían

Los tres pasaron adentro y sintieron un ambiente cálido miraron hacia la cocina y vieron a un hombre que preparaba algo delicioso se acercaron silenciosos a la mesa cuando el dueño los vio

Dueño: Hola ustedes ser los tres ninjas que Naruto me hablo

Naruto: Buenos días jefe me preguntaba si podría darles desayuno a esto niños mientras yo junto con las chicas nos arreglamos

Dueño: Por supuesto

Los tres se sentaron delante de el Dueño y vieron como cocinaba podian sentir el aroma de la comida en sus narices haciendo que se les caiga la baba cuando termino de cocinar les paso los tres platos y cuando se los paso quedaron boquiabiertos

Dueño: Aquí tienen su desayuno matutino

Nagato fue el primero en probar bocado quedo anonado mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos Konan y Yahiko probaron bocado también quedando anonados era la primera vez que comían de verdad y no de la basura de los callejones los tres tenían un solo pensamiento

K/Y/N: Esto esta delicioso me siento lleno de energía como si nada me detuviera

Los tres siguieron comiendo con felicidad cuando vieron a Naruto con su traje de mesero lo vieron alguien maduro

Naruto: Venga los llevare a casa Karin cuidara de ustedes mientras tanto de acuerdo

K/Y/N: De acuerdo

Naruto: Mañana comienza su primer dia así que estén preparados

Nagato: Lo estaremos

Naruto abrio la puerta y ahí los esperaba Karin los tres salieron y vieron como la puerta desapareció Karin los llevo a la ladea en donde todos los saludaba y estos le correspondían cuando de pronto le salieron colas y orejas pero no les importo mientras caminaban ellos estaban felices todos en la aldea de trataban como una familia

 **Parte B**

Rabian pasado unos años y la aldea de los youkai se hizo reconocida Loa kages no creían que existieran una aldea en medio de la muerte así que se hizo una reunión los 5 acordaron visitar al kage de los youkai sin saber que uno de sus ambus estaban ahí en forma de pájaro y se fue a la aldea a decirle a Naruto cuando llego a la mansión fue recibido por Kaguya

Kaguya: Buenas tardes que desea

Ambu: Buenas tardes Kaguya sama he vuelto de misión que buscar información en la reunión de los kages

Kaguya: Adelante Naruto esta esperándote en la oficina

El ambu se quito la mascara y era Suigetsu habia decidido convertirse en ambu para proteger a los habitantes de la aldea cuando llego a la oficina toco la puerta y escucho un pase

Naruto: Vaya Suigetsu volviste pronto dime como fue la reunión de mi ex padre

Suigetsu: Según lo que oí los kages han decidido hacerle una visita Naruto sama

Naruto: Ya veo y seguramente mi familia vendrá también Suigetsu reúne a todo el pueblo

Suigetsu: Como ordene

Suigetsu se fue de la oficina y Naruto se dirigió a la ventana de y miro hacia la entrada con una cara seria

Naruto: **Me reuniré con mi familia seguramente ya deben saber que me fui de la casa hace 4 años**

La aldea se reunió en la mansión preguntándose que queria decirles su líder cuando escucharon el sonido de una puerta corrediza y ahí estaba Naruto con sus colas ondeando al viento

Naruto: Aldea de los Youkai he recibido información de la reunión de los kages ellos han decidido venir desde que nos hicimos conocer durante este momento nos haremos conocer durante la estadía ocultaremos nuestras identidades ya se ha sabido de la desaparición de algunas personas eso es todo

La aldea se alejo de la mansión y se fueron a sus hogares a planear la visita desde que habían llegado buscaron en sus cajones unas mascaras que creo Naruto para su futuro pueblo este volvió a la mansión le contó todo a su familia estuvieron de acuerdo también decidió que venga la familia namikaze uzumaki, La familia Uchiha y y la familia Haruno

Habia Llegado el dia Minato recibió la carta de su hijo y se preparo junto a su familia los demas kages lo esperaban cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada en donde los esperaba Kimimaro y Suigetsu cuando llegaron encontraron a dos ambus en la entrada

Kimimaro: Bienvenidos ustedes deben ser los kages de las aldeas

Rasa: Si lo somos

Suigetsu: Sigannos por aqui

Kimimaro saco un poco de su sangre lo puso en el sello revelando la entrada los kages estaban impresionados todoas las personas tenina colas y orejas de animal pero se preguntaban porque llevaban mascaras así que Mei interrumpió

Mei: Disculpen pero porque los habitantes llevan mascaras

Suigetsu: Son ordenes de nuestro líder es para proteger nuestra identidad

Mei: Entiendo

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la mansión en donde los ambus se fueron A se acerco y toco la puerta y fue abierta por la secretaria quien era Kaguya los llevo al patio en donde estaba Naruto tomando una taza de te junto con Sasuke y Sakura

Kaguya: Kitsune Sama los invitados están aqui

Naruto: Que pasen junto a sus familias

Los kages pasaron y vieron al líder tomar el te junto a unas personas que serian sus consejeros

Naruto: Bienvenidos adelante tomen asiento okami puedes llevarte a la familia Uchiha y Neko llévate a la familia Haruno

S/S: Esta bien kitsune

Los dos se pararon y se llevaron a la familia a otra parte mientras los Kages se sentaban en frete de de Naruto

Naruto: Y díganme en que puedo ayudarlos

Minato: Queremos hacer una alianza con usted

Naruto: Y que beneficio tendría mi aldea

A: Tendría la mejores armas ninja

Naruto: Podría ser

Rasa: Ademas tendría los mejores jutsus

Naruto: Si también es una posibilidad pero hay un problema

Mei: Y ese cual seria

Naruto: El problema seria con sus ninjas y algunas que trabajan para organizaciones así que les tengo un regalo

Naruto saco de una bolsa toda la información de todas las organizaciones de todas las aldeas dejando en shock a los kages

Naruto: Con esto hemos cerrado nuestra alianza mis ambus los llevaran a la salida

Naruto los llevo a la entrada de la aldea en donde esperaban Kimimaro y Suigetsu mientras se iban Minato se dio la vuelta y vio como el líder se quitaba la mascara y mostraba un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules como mar el solo reconocía a ese chico trato de correr hacia el pero la entrada se cerraba este le dedico una sonrisa y vio que sus labios le decían algo y entendió lo que le dijo

Naruto: Te perdono

El yondaime tenia lagrimas Kushina se acerco a Minato y lo vio llorar

Kushina: Minato que te pasa

Minato: Estoy bien Kushina estoy bien

Los kages regresaron a las aldeas llego la noche Y minato estaba en su habitación cuando sintió algo estaba en su pecho y vio a Naruto en su forma de zorro acurrucarse este lo tomo en sus brazos y lo tapo con la sabana y los dos se durmieron

Minato: Buenas noches mi pequeño

Naruto: Buenas noches Tou san

 **Hola a todos mis seguidores lamento mucho en demorarme en escribir este capitulo pero les prometo que las ideas no me surgían y les tengo una pregunta quieren que Naruto perdone a su familia mandenme sus comentarios**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Pensamientos**

 **Parte A**

Habia llegado una nueva mañana a la aldea de Konoha en la casa de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki en la habitación del matrimonio dormía el yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze y en su pecho dormía un zorrito amarillo con nueve colas cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara abriendo sus ojos azules se dirigió a la cara de su padre y la empezó a lamer haciéndolo despertar cuando despertó vio a Naruto en su forma de zorro esta salio de la cama y se fue a la ducha cuando termino se empezó a vestir mientras se vestía sintió un aroma que impacto su nariz se dirigió a la cocina y ahí vio a su hijo en su forma Humana-youkai preparar un montón de delicias pero se dio cuenta que las estaba metiendo en un canasto junto con una manta

Naruto: Ah Buenos días otou san

Minato: Buenos días las chicas todavía no se levantan

Naruto: Todavía no hoy no desayunaras

Minato. Porque no

Naruto: Porque hoy pasaremos el dia como padre e hijo

Minato: Pero Naruto soy el hokage no puedo irme así como así

Naruto: Y porque no usas clones de sombra

Minato se quedo piedra la respuesta a su tortura estaba frente de sus ojos se sentó en el con una aura deprimida mientras naruto Naruto se le cayo una gota de sudor

Naruto: Bueno no importa escucha te espero en monte hokage cuando hayas llegado a la torre pon un clon y que el haga el papeleo

Minato: De acuerdo no te decepcionare hijo

El rubio escucho los pasos de sus hermanas volvió a su forma de zorro y se escondio en la capa con la canasta en la boca escucho el bostezo de su madre cuando ella se fue a la cocina su padre se despidió de ella y los dos se fueron Naruto se llevo la canasta al monte y lo espero cuando este llego con una sonrisa en la cara

Minato: Lamento llegar tarde te hice esperar mucho

Naruto: no recién acabo de llegar

el rubio saco de la canasta el mantel y lo puso en el suelo luego saco la comida poniéndola en el mantel y los dos sentaron a comer el yondaime vio un postre que era distinto a los otros era un parfait de chocolate lo tomo y le metió la cuchara adentro se llevo un trozo a la boca y quedo maravillado

Minato: **Que es esto es como el postre que una vez oka san me trajo me dijo que lo habia comprado en un lugar especial entonces este es el postre de Oka san**

este tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos mientras Naruto veía el horizonte recordó entonces que el dueño le habia contado que su abuela habia ido al restaurante mas joven y que se habia llevado un parfait de chocolate cuando terminaron de comer guardaron todo de vuelta a la canasta despues se fueron al bosque y los dos empezaron a entrenar mientras entrenaban el rubio le comento a su padre que poseía sangre youkai Minato estaba sorprendido Naruto lo entreno durante el dia hasta que le salieron orejas y cola de guepardo habia llegado el atardecer el clon de Minato desapareció y los recuerdos del clon aparecieron en su mente este se volvió un guepardo al igual que Naruto los dos se despidieron con lamidas y caricias y los dos se fueron a casa cuando llego a casa volvió a su forma humana

Minato: Ya llegue

Kushina: Bienvenido llegas temprano como estuvo tu dia

Minato. Fue maravilloso

La familia se sentó a comer mientras este miraba hacia la ventana habia pasado el mejor dia de su vida habia recuperado a su hijo y ahora era un youkai protegería a su familia y a su hijo cueste lo cueste

 **Parte B**

En el clan Senju se encontraba Tsunade en su oficina cuando se dio cuenta que hoy iría a visitar a Naruto recibió una carta de esta diciéndole que Orochimaru ahora era el doctor de su aldea ella no se lo creía así que decidió ir a comprobarlo saco de su cajón un frasco que tenia la sangre de Sakura en la carta decía que uno de sus ambus la esperarían ahí se dirigió a la entrada y se fue al bosque mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía y ese alguien era Shizune

Tsunade: Pero que haces aqui Shizune

Shizune: Me preocupe cuando llegue al hospital no estaba le pregunte a uno de los médicos y me dijo que usted no habia llegado

Tsunade: Ah eso es porque tome el dia libre no te lo dijeron los doctores

Shizune: Creo que no por cierto que esta haciendo en el bosque de la muerte Tsunade sama

La pelirubia no le contesto y siguió su camino cuando llegaron al claro y ahí la esperaban Karin en su traje de ambu

Karin: Usted debe ser Tsunade Senju y su asistente la señorita Shizune tiene el frasco

Tsunade saco de sus ropas el frasco y se lo dio a Karin echo unas cuantas gotas y se abrio la entrada Tsunade y Shizune pasaron a la aldea mientras paseaban esta noto el hospital en forma de serpiente y vio a muchos doctores y enfermeras de diferentes especies cuando llegaron a la casa Naruto las recibió con un abrazo

Naruto: Tsunade oba chan Shizune nee me alegra tanto verlas

Shizune: Hola hermanito mírate ya eres todo un hombre

Naruto: Para me avergüenzas adelante pasen despues las llevare a un paseo por la aldea

Las chicas pasaron hasta que llegaron a la sala que daba paso hacia el jardín y ahí vieron a Sasuke entrenando sus nuevos poderes de youkai Sakura estaba en el hospital atendiendo a los pacientes y Kaguya estaba en la cocina ayudando a Aletta y a Kuro a preparar el almuerzo Naruto se sentó en el piso y les sirvió te a las dos este les ha contado desde que hicieron reconocer todas las aldeas han querido llevarse a los youkai como esclavos pero lo que no sabían es que Naruto los entrenaba personalmente hasta volverlos guerreros temibles cuando terminaron comenzaron su paseo por la aldea la gente lo saludaba como si fuera su padre cuando llegaron al hospital todo el personal lo saludo

Naruto: Hola vinimos a ver al doctor Orochimaru

enfermera ardilla: Entonces adelante el doctor Orochimaru esta en su oficina le avisare de su visita

Los tres se fueron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina este toco la puerta y escucho un pase Tsunade quedo en shock ahi estaba su compañero con su piel pálida pero la única diferencia es que no tenia piernas sino una cola de serpiente escamosa de color negro como su cabello

Orochimaru: Naruto que alegría verte dime que trae a mi hospital

Naruto. Escucha invite a Tsunade a pasear y en la carta que no creía que tu fueras un doctor

Tsunade: Y aun no lo creo

Orochimaru: Tsunade que gusto me da verte sigues igual de gruñona cuando eras niña

En todo el hospital se escucho el grito de dolor de Orochimaru los empleados no le dieron importancia y siguieron con sus trabajos en la oficina se encontraba el sannin de las serpientes lleno de chichones por toda la cara mientras Naruto lo paraba

Tsunade: Bueno quiero ver si de verdad tu manejas este hospital quiero verlo con mis propios ojos

Cuando la pelirubia termino un doctor que tenia astas en su cabeza y una colita pequeña que estaba debajo de la bata paso

Doctor: Señor Orochimaru nos ha llegado un paciente que regresos de una misión pero perdió una pierna necesita una operación inmediata

Orochimaru: de acuerdo voy para alla

Orochimaru salio de la oficina a paso veloz seguido de Naruto y los demas cuando llegaron a la sala de operación el sannin de las serpientes entro en escena comenzando la operación el sannin de las serpientes empezó a separar la pierna rota del paciente con mucho cuidado hasta que lo logro Tsunade estaba asqueada al igual que Shizune escucharon como el doctor que vieron antes traía un par de piernas de animales Orochimaru probo una tras otra hasta que la encontró la indicada era la pata de un lobo saco de un frasco que habia cerca y lo unto en el hoyo de la pierna rota

Tsunade: Naruto que es esa cosa en el frasco

Naruto: Es baba de serpiente leí en un libro youkai que la baba de serpiente es la sustancia mas pegajosa del mundo animal Orochimaru san lo usa en sus operaciones ya que también sirve en partes humanas

Las dos estaban impresionadas nunca habían imaginado que la baba de serpiente servia para algo escucharon como los doctores le aplaudían Orochimaru al igual que Tsunade su compañero de equipo habia cambiado para bien. Habia llegado la tarde Naruto le dijo a Tsunade que si queria podía pasar la noche aqui y esta acepto al igual que Shizune cuando llego la hora de la cena Orochimaru aparecio con bolsas de compras y las dejo en la cocina y empezó a cocinar hasta terminar cuando pus los platos en la mesa llamo a toda la familia

Orochimaru: Oigan es hora de comer los omurices ya están listos

Todos se sentaron dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer Tsunade comió un pedazo de su omurice y quedo en shock al igual que Shizune y las dos tenían el mismo pensamiento

T/S: **Esto esta delicioso la combinación de sabores es maravillosa al igual que la cubierta es deliciosa en una explosión de colores y de sabor me encanta**

Tsunade y Shizune tenían sonrisas cuando todos terminaron se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se prepararon para dormir la pelirubia y pelinegra se cambiaron y se pusieron el pijama y las dos durmieron en un futon cada una hasta quedarse dormidas mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la cigarras


	10. Capitulo 10

**Pensamientos**

 **Parte A**

Después de que Tsunade se fue de la aldea Sasuke estaba en la cocina preparando algo muy especial para su hermano porque hoy era su cumpleaños y escucho gracias a uno de los aldeanos murciélago que lo único que queria era tener solo un dia con el estaba preparando uno onigiris con algas y el postre favorito de Itachi un parfait de frutas estaba poniendo todo en la misma canasta que trajo Naruto cuando acabo se despidió de Sakura y se fue al clan Uchiha cuando llego la gente estaba asustado y los niños se escondían detrás de sus padres no todos los días veías un lobo grande y fuerte caminando por la calle cuando llego a su antigua casa busco la habitación de su hermano hasta que recordó que su hermana también estaba con el se dirigió hacia el patio y escucho las conversaciones de sus padre con su hermana

Fugaku: Aun no ha salido de su habitación

Mikoto: No he intentado de todo ni siquiera salio a desayunar

Satsuki: Creen que este bien despues de todo hoy es su cumpleaños debería estar feliz

Mikoto: Yo también pienso que debería ser feliz en su dia especial pero no hay forma

El pelinegro se alejo de la puerta en donde conversaban su familia y se dirigió a la ventana de su hermano dejo la canasta a un lado, se puso a dos patas y empezó a rasguñar la ventana con sus garras mientras dentro se encontraba este leyendo un libro cuando escucho los rasguños en su ventana se acerco y la abrio viendo al gran lobo que lo veía con una mirada seria

Itachi: **Y este lobo de donde salio**

Sasuke tomo la canasta entre sus dientes se dirigió la bosque dirigió una mirada a su hermano diciéndole sígueme este salio de la ventana y siguió al lobo mientras caminaban Itachi se sentía incomodo por seguir a un lobo que ni siquiera conocía vio que este se detuvo y atravesó un cortina de plantas lo siguió hasta que llegaron a un claro con una pequeña cascada Itachi estaba maravillado se sentó en el pasto cuando un viento arraso vio que el lobo se volvió humo y cuando se disipo volvió a su forma humana dejando a al pelinegro en shock

Itachi: S Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hola nii san

Itachi: SASUKE!

El joven corrió a su hermano menor y lo puso entre sus brazos mientras mojaba su ropa con sus lagrimas este le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa en la cara cuando se separo tomo la cara de su hermano y lo vio fijamente

Itachi: Ah sasuke lamento mucho haberte ignorado hermanito

Sasuke: Esta bien nii san ha te he perdonado no es tu culpa que tu seas un prodigio y que nuestra hermana sea la mas fuerte

Itachi: Pero que dices desde que fuiste ya nada es como antes oka san y otou san están muy arrepentidos y Satsuki sigue con su entrenamiento hasta el cansancio con el simple objetivo que de vuelvas a casa

Sasuke: No voy a volver nii san ya he cho mi vida en la ladea de los youkai pero dejemos de lado eso y comamos

Itachi aun tenia dudas que como su hermano no perdono así de fácil despues de lo que le hizo pero decidió hablar del asunto se sentó en el pasto otra vez y vio como su hermano empezó a sacar su comida favorita al igual que su postre favorito los puso sobre una manta y los dos empezaron a comer cuando mordió su onigiri sintió algo delicioso en su paladar fijo su mirada al onigiri que mordió y adentro habia curry cuando termino tomo su postre y se llevo un pedazo a la boca quedando maravillado con la comida que le preparo

Itachi: **Esto esta delicioso los onigiris junto con las algas y el curry es una combinación explosiva y el parfait de frutas es como si relajara todo mi cuerpo con su sabor este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños y lo mejor es que lo pase con mi hermano**

Mientras charlaban Sasuke se dio cuenta que los brazos de su hermano se volvieron alas y sus piernas en garras de cuervo este noto su cambio y se asusto pero este le dijo que habia despertado su sangre youkai su espíritu animal era un cuervo este estaba asustado porque se habia convertido en un monstruo pero su hermano le dijo que tenia sangre youkai la tarde habia llegado Itachi estaba en el lomo de Sasuke cuando llegaron a la casa este ingreso por la ventana y se quedo en su cama le dio una lámina en la cara y se de ahí escucho el tocar de su puerta abrio y ahí estaba Satsuki

Itachi: Satsuki que pasa

Satsuki: V Venia a entregarte este regalo para ti

Itachi: Gracias

El pelinegro cerró la puerta en la cara de su hermana y se sentó en la cama era otro juego de kunais los puso con los demas regalos y se acostó porque hoy habia sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida

 **Parte B**

En lo mas profundo del bosque se encontraba una organización llamada Akatsuki era una banda criminal buscada por todas las aldeas el líder de la banda era Obito un antiguo compañero el deseaba a los todos los bijus por orden de su maestro pero misteriosamente todo los bijus habían desaparecido y recién hace unas semanas una nueva aldea habia surgido de las sombras su maestro lo envió a esa aldea a descubrir si los bijus estaban ahí lo que no sabia es que uno de los espías de Naruto estaba ahí en forma de murciélago cuando todos se fueron a dormir el murciélago se fue volando hacia la lada en donde aterrizo en el hombro de este puso una cara seria y le dijo al murciélago que se podía ir a su casa.

Al dia siguiente Naruto solicito una reunión con todos los jinchurikis de las aldeas estos acudieron a la aldea cuando recibieron la noticia cuando llegaron a la casa todos estaba a en su salón con sellos de silencio tenían cara seria ello no sabina la razón de porque Naruto lo convoco pero debía ser algo muy importante

Naruto: La razón de porque convoque esta reunión es que Akatsuki nos esta buscando ha enviado a uno para buscarnos

Killer Bee: Estas seguro

Naruto: Muy seguro uno de mis espías lo confirmo según parece el Akatsuki que viene se dice llamar tobi pero su verdadero nombre es Obito un antiguo compañero de Kakashi otou san

Gaara: Y entonces que haremos si descubre que estamos aqui adiós a nuestra existencia

Yugito: Yo creo que conozco una forma Naruto tu conoces a alguien que lea la mente

Naruto: Por supuesto tengo una amiga llamada Ino tal vez ella nos puede ayudar pero para que las necesitamos

Yugito: He estado pensando recuerdo que en la historia de Konoha un sujeto de mascara de remolino ataco la aldea

Fuu: Estas pensando que ese Obito es el realidad el que ataco la ladea

Yugito: Estoy segura

Naruto: De acuerdo si tu lo dices

El rubio mando a llamar a sus ambus y que fueran por Ino Yamanaka acabada la reunión todos se fueron a sus respectivas aldeas y esperaron el momento de que llegara Ino habia llegado a la aldea y Naruto le contó la situación y esta acepto con gusto cuando Obito llego a la aldea habia demasiado silencio saco un kunai de su bolsillo y puso en guardia pero ni se dio cuenta que un ambu le tapo la boca anestesia dejándolo dormido los aldeanos salieron de sus escondites y volvieron al trabajo pusieron a Obito en una sala y lo amarraron con cuerdas antichakras cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado y ante el estaba los 9 Jinchurikis mirándolo con cara seria

Naruto: Hola tobi o debería decir Obito Uchiha

Obito: Como sabes quien soy

Yugito: Por favor solo una persona reconocería a un Uchiha por su Sharingan

Naruto: Ahora veamos que tienes en esa cabeza tuya Ino

La yamanaka se acerco a la cabeza del Uchiha y entro ahí vio un montón de recuerdos tristes y desalmados cundo salio le contó a Naruto la razón de porque se unió a Akatsuki se acerco al hombro y puso su mano en su cabeza este brillo hasta volverse un niño en donde este saco la maldad que habia en el corazón de este eliminándolo para siempre cuando abrio los ojos empezó a llorar como el niño que era Kakashi aparecio en su forma de perro y agarro de la ropa a Obito y se lo llevo a su casa este noto a su amigo quien era un padre para el cuando llegaron lo dejo en una habitación dejándolo dormir. A la mañana siguiente el Uchiha despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama salio de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina cuando sintió una aroma deliciosos y ahí vio a Kakashi

Obito: Kakashi

Kakashi: Hola Obito descansaste bien

Obito: Kakashi lo siento tanto

Kakashi: No importa se que no fue tu intención atacar la aldea estabas cegado por la perdida de Rin pero lo pasado es pasado hay que dejarlo ir

Obito pensó en las palabras de su compañero y se dio cuenta que se atormentaba por la culpa de la chica que le gustaba estuviera muerta pero debía dejar el pasado atrás dejo de pensar en el asunto y comenzó a desayunar sin saber que era un desayuno del nekoya cuando comió el primer bocado quedo maravillado

Obito: **Esto esta delicioso me siento lleno de energía y con ganas de hacer todo muy rápido me encanta este desayuno**

Después que de que termino de desayunar Kakashi le explico que el tenia sangre youkai y su espíritu animal era in perro al igual que el los dos se fueron a practicar al patio y así Obito vivió feliz en la ladea dejando su tortuoso pasado atrás con la ayuda de Kakashi y los demas


	11. Capitulo 11

**Pensamientos**

 **Parte A**

En la aldea de Konoha en la casa de los Haruno se encontraba Mebuki Haruno preparando el desayuno para su marido e hijo pero hoy era un día triste para la familia porque hoy era el día en que su hija había desaparecido ella se sentía la peor madre al dejar de lado a Sakura solo por tener la frente grande cuando paseaba por la aldea veía a muchas mujeres con sus hijas y se imaginaba a Sakura junto a ella compartiendo momentos madre e hija escucho los pasos de su marido quien se acercaba a ella dándole un beso de buenos días a su esposa

Kizashi: Buenos Días Mebuki

Mebuki: Buenos Días

Kizashi: Hoy es el dia no

Mebuki: Me siento como una tonta deje a mi niña solo porque tenia un defecto

Kizashi: Tranquila la encontraremos ademas Saruno todavía siente culpa por la desaparición de su hermana

Saruno era el hermano menor de Sakura tenia el cabello rubio de su madre pero tenia ojos color verde jade muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de el pero a el no le interesaba ninguna solo le interesaba su hermana desde de que era niño ella era la mejor lo llevaba al parque se bañaban juntos y en las noches ellos iban al tejado desde ese entonces estaba enamorado de ella pero el sabia que el amor entre hermanos estaba prohibido.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Mebuki se fue al consejo mientras caminaba hacia la torre sintió la mirada de algo miro hacia arriba y vio a una gata de color rosa en el techo mirándola fijamente y después se fue Mebuki llego a la torre y comenzó a trabajar mientras entre los tejados se encontraba Sakura en su boca habia un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo se dirigió a la torre para ver a su madre entro por la ventana de la oficina del hokage quien sintió la presencia de esta

Minato: Sakura eres tú

Sakura: Disculpe la intromisión hokage sama pero me podría decir en donde se encuentra la sala del consejo

Minato: Sigue derecho y encontraras una puerta bastante grande ahí es donde esta el consejo

Sakura: Gracias

La pelirosa volvió a su forma de gato y siguió las indicaciones cuando llego a la puerta empezó a rasguñar para llamar la atención de alguien en el consejo hasta que abrieron la puerta y entro, se escondio debajo de la mesa y se acerco a las piernas de su madre saltando sobre ellas y se recostó quedándose dormida cuando termino el dia Mebuki sintió algo en sus piernas miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba Sakura esta abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormida miro a su madre y le dedico una sonrisa

Mebuki. Y tu de donde has salido vaya estas muy sucia ven te llevo a mi casa para bañarte

Sakura: Miau! **Gracias Oka san**

La pelirubia tomo a la gata en brazos junto con el paquete y las dos se fueron a la casa en donde los esperaba Kizashi cuando llegaron el gato salto de las brazos de Mebuki y se fue a su cuarto en donde dejo el paquete en la mesita de noche y despues se fue al baño en donde aparecio esta y la empezó a bañar hasta que la dejo limpia esta se sacudió y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina se sentó en el sofá y se hecho a descansar mientras descansaba escucho como su hermano entraba cuando lo vio salto sobre el lamiendole la cara

Saruno: Oka san y este gato

Mebuki: No es un gato es una gata

Saruno: Y que hace aqui la compraste

Mebuki: Resulta que cuando termine el trabajo me encontré a esta gata encima mio y con un paquete

Escucharon a Kizashi abrir la puerta que venia con unas flores las favoritas de Sakura los tres se sentaron y empezaron a comer mientras conversaban la pelirosa ponía atención a lo que decían escucho como su hermano se fue a su habitación y esta lo siguió entrando por la puerta y vio que este lloraba

Saruno: Onee chan snif no sabes cuanto te extraño tu me dijiste una vez que las personas que mas queremos son las estrellas y cada vez que las miro pienso que me estas cuidando

Sakura: miau **Saruno lamento haberme ido yo se bien que estás enamorado de mí al igual que yo de ti solo espera un poco mas muy pronto estaremos juntos**

El rubio escucho el maullido de Sakura y la trajo a su pecho quedando dormido esta salio de su pecho y volvió a su forma humana dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano despues salio de la habitación y se fue a la sala en donde estaba su madre trabajando en cosas del consejo

Sakura: Oka san

Mebuki: Sakura eres tu?

Sakura: Hola

Mebuki: Mi Niña!

Mebuki corrió hacia la pelirosa dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras derramaba lagrimas en su hombro al igual que esta cuando terminaron de llorar madre e hija se miraron a la cara

Mebuki: Como es que

Sakura: Mejor conversamos en el techo o despertaremos a otou san y a Saruno

Las dos se fueron al techo de la casa y empezaron a conversar Sakura le contó que ahora vive en la aldea de los youkais y que no era su culpa que adoraran a su hermano mas que ella Mebuki se acerco a ella y la abrazo quedando dormida en el hombro de su hija esta la llevo al estilo nupcial a la habitación en donde la dejo al lado de su padre se fue a la cocina y les dejo preparado el desayuno que consistía en un parfait de frutas para Mebuki un Omurice para Kizashi y un pudin a la mode para Saruno cuando termino se fue en la oscuridad de la noche con una sonrisa en su rostro y tenia asegurada que la comida que les preparo los llenaría de energía.

Al dia siguiente Mebuki despertó y se fue a la cocina pero cuando llego habia todo un banquete y ahí estaba una nota que decía que Sakura lo habia preparado Mebuki se dedico una sonrisa su hija la habia perdonado al igual que a su padre y a su hermano

 **Parte B**

En la mansión de los Hyuga se encontraba de cumpleaños Hanabi pero no se sentía muy feliz todos han intentado animarla incluso Hiashi queria ver a su hija feliz en su dia especial Neji tenia una sorpresa para ella este sabia que la pelicastaña deseaba ver a Hinata cuando termino su misión le mando una carta a su prima diciéndole que hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermana la familia decidió hacer una fiesta en el nekoya según la carta del ojiperla lo único que deseaba era ver a la peliazul este regreso al clan y fue a ver a su prima

Neji: Hanabi estas ahí

Hanabi: Neji déjame sola por favor

Neji: No puedes pasarte todo el di en tu dia en tu habitación en especial porque hoy es tu dia ademas te tengo una sorpresa que comienza con H

Hanabi: No es broma?!

Neji: Vístete y arréglate te espero en el campo de entrenamiento

Hanabi se dirigió al baño cuando termino de ducharse corrió de vuelta a su habitación abrio las cortinas junto con las ventanas se empezó a vestir cuando termino se fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde esperaba Neji la tomo de la mano y la llevo al pasillo en donde estaba el nekoya libero el sello y aparecio la puerta dejando a Hanabi en shock

Neji: Venga entremos

Los dos entraron al restaurante pero todo estaba oscuro cuando se cerro la puerta las luces se encendieron y todos gritaron

Todos-Neji: Feliz cumpleaños Hanabi

La pelicastaña estaba con lágrimas en los ojos toda la gente qur amaba estaba ahi incluso Hinata quien al verla corrio hacia ella y la abrazó mojando su ropa con las lágrimas

Hanabi: Te extrañe mucho nee chan

Hinata: Yo también te extrañe Hanabi mo sabes cuánto

Hanabi: Volverás a casa conmigo

Hinata: Lo siento pero no veras ya hice mi vida aquí junto a la persona que amo

Hanabi: Mientras tu estes feliz yo también

La fiesta habia comenzado la ojiperla conocio a Karin junto con los delas y se hicieron muy buenos amigos sus regalos era un porta kunai, una katana que si usabas el byakugan podias cortar los puntos debiles del enemigo y un kimono de flores en la cocina se encontraba el dueño junto a aletta y kuro quienes preparaban un pastel de canela para la cumpleañera cuanfo terminsto pusieron las velas y lo llevaron a la mesa las doa hermanas estaba con babas en la boca cuando pidio los tres deseos partio la torta y cuando se llevo el pedazo a la boca estaba en el cielo

Hanabi: **Esto esta delicioso me encantan los rollos de canela pero la combinacion de la crema junto con la canela le da un sabor celestial**

Cuando la fiesta termono Hanabi se despidio de todos y prometio que los visitaria los dos se fueron del Nekoya y la puerta desaparecio Neji pudo el sello devuelta en la pared cuando salieron Hiashi vio a su hija con una sonrisa en la cara cuando Neji se fue esta ingreso a la habitacion

Hiashi: Hija te vi muy feliz acaso paso algo entre tu y Neji

Hanabi: No otou san no pasa nada entre el y yo

Hiashi: De acuerdo

Este se fue de la habitación y cuando se fur savo de entré sus ropas una foto en donde estaban todos y lo puso en un marco dedicándole una sonrisa sincera


	12. Capitulo 12 final

**Pensamientos**

Parte A

Hoy era un dia especial para los padres de nuestros protagonistas porque hoy irían a la cuidad youkai a reunirse con sus hijos desde que ellos se enteraron que estaban vivos y tenían tantas ganas de verlos Naruto le habia enviando una carta a su padre diciéndoles que Sasuke y Sakura querían ver a sus padres al igual que este Minato reunión a las familias y les contó la verdad pero no toda solamente que estaban vivos y que estaban bien todos se pusieron muy felices la carta también decía que vinieran pero que solo dejaran a sus hermanos en la aldea los uchiha, haruno y uzumaki- namikaze todos reunieron en un lugar cerca de la entrada de la aldea cuando ya estuvieron listos se dirigieron a la entrada pero fueron interceptados por los ambus youkai

Ambu Oso: Quienes son identificense

Minato: Soy Minato Namikaze vine a ver al líder de la aldea de los youkai

Ambu Tigre: Lo estábamos esperando Minato sama el líder los esta esperando acompáñennos

Las familias pasaron y todos quedaron anonados excepto Minato quien saco sus orejas y cola de leopardo dejando sorprendida a Kushina pero lo dejo de lado y fueron a ver al líder de la aldea que los esperaban en la sala

Naruto: Bienvenidos por favor tomen asiento otou san si quieres puedes ir a buscar tu pedido ya lo tienen listo

Minato: Ya lo terminaron que bien iré a buscarlo gracias líder sama

El rubio se transformó en un guepardo y se fue corriendo hacia la aldea dejando a la familia todos se mantenían en silencio hasta que la habanero sangrienta hablo

Kushina: Mina kun me dijo que ustedes saben en donde esta mi hijo al igual que el hijo de Mikoto chan así que dígannos en donde están

Naruto: Cálmese por favor ellos están bien no tiene de que preocuparse ellos están bien

Sasuke: Y no es necesario ir a buscarlos

Fugaku: Y eso porqué?

Los dos líderes se pararon y se pusieron al frente de los adultos se quitaron la mascara y todo mundo quedo en shock los líderes de la aldea de los youkai eran nada menos que Naruto y Sasuke los adultos tenían lagrimas en los ojos se acercaron a sus hijos y los abrazaron con lagrimas en los ojos

K/M: Mi bebe estas bien

N/S: Te extrañe tanto oka san

Fugaku: Hijo nunca creí que tu fuera uno de los lideres de la aldea pero porque no regresaste a casa

Sasuke: No importa tou san lo que importa que ya estamos reunidos

Mikoto: Pero que hay de Itachi y Satsuki

Sasuke: Itachi ya sabe de mi pero Satsuki No ella piensa todavía que no voy a volver dejemos que siga pensando en eso hasta el momento adecuado por ahora mantengalo en secreto de acuerdo

M/F: De acuerdo

cuando todos terminaron de reencontrarse se fueron a dar una vuelta por la aldea cuando pasaron la campos de entrenamiento se sorprendieron al ver como los entrenaban en base a sus poderes de youkai siguieron paseando hasta llegar en donde estaba minato Kushina quedo embobada al ver como su marido movía su cola y sus orejas de leopardo

Naruto: Otou san que haces

Minato: Buscaba algo para mejorar mi velocidad y tu que haces

Naruto. Les muestro la aldea a nuestros invitados cuando terminemos los invito a cenar esta noche

Mikoto: Es una gran idea Satsuki esta en una misión hasta mañana al igual que Itachi

Kushina: Tu hermana esta en una misión al igual que Satsuki estarán hasta mañana

Naruto: Bueno hay que seguir paseando o sino se nos hará de noche

nuestros amigos siguieron paseando por la aldea hasta que llego la noche se dirigieron hacia una pared de plantas en donde aparecio la puerta del nekoya cuando entraron fueron recibidos por el dueño, aletta y Kuro

Dueño: Hola Naruto veo que vienes con visitas

Naruto: Ellos son mi familia vinimos por lo de siempre vamos Sasuke

dejaron a la familia sola los cuales se sentaron en las mesas cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a un montón de seres que solo aparecen en los cuentos de hadas todos se sentaron y vieron como sus hijos aparecieron con sus trajes de mesero y comenzaron a tomar los pedidos de las personas cuando se les acerco Aletta ellos vieron el menú para los Uchiha pidieron unos spaguetti con salsa de tomate y los Uzumaki-Namikaze pidieron un omurice Aletta tomo sus pedidos y se fue a la cocina ellos ven como sus hijos atienden a los clientes con sonrisas en sus rostros

Aletta: Muchas gracias por esperar aquí tienen sus spaguettis con salsa de tomate y omurices

M/F: **Pero que es esto esta delicioso siento como la salsa invade mi boca y los spaquetti están elaborados como su fueran recién sacados la salsa y los spaguettis hacen una combinación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo**

K/M: **Esto esta delicioso la combinación de el arroz en salsa y los trocitos de carne es una combinación explosiva y la masa que la cubre es como el oro puro**

Las familias Uzumaki-Namikaze y los Uchihas tenían sonrisas de felicidad mientras eran vistos por los clientes quienes les preguntaron a Naruto y Sasuke quienes eran y dijeron que eran sus padres cuando todos terminaron de comer se pararon y se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando salieron el nekoya había desaparecido pero no se preocuparon ellos les dijeron que se tenían que quedar para ayudar en restaurante y estos aceptaron cuando llegaron Sakura los llevo a la salida y las familias se fueron con sonrisas en sus rostros al saber que hijos estaban bien y que se podían cuidar solos

 **Parte B**

Los hermanos de nuestros protagonistas estaban en sus casas cuando vieron aus padres con una sonrisa en la cara decidieron preguntar pero ello n respondieron pasaban los dias y los hermanos estaban en el bosque de la muerte cuando furon atacados por unos ambus con mascaras pero lo que los diferenciaban eran que tenian partes animales

Ambu cuervo: quienes son ustedes que hacen en el territorio de nuestra aldea

Satsuki: S solo paseábamos lamentamos entras así

Ambu Oso: están muy lejos de la aldea de la hoja nuestro lideres veran que hacer con ustedes

Los cuatro siguieron a los ambus hasta llegar a una especie de barrera cuando la pasaron vieron a mucha gente con partes de animales siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa estilo japonesa

Ambu gato: esperen aqui les informare a mis lideres

Los cuatro esperaron hasta que aparecio un ambu de cabello plata y se quito la mascara era Kakashi

Kakashi: Chicos que estan haciendo aqui

N/N/S/S: Kakashi sensei usted vive aqui?!

Kakashi: Así es

Ambu Gato: Los lideres quieren verlos Kakashi sama los estudiantes lo están esperando

Kakashi: De acuerdo ustedes cuídense y no los molesten

Los cuatro avanzaron por el jardín y las habitaciones hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones en donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura con sus mascaras puestas los genin se sentían intimidados al ver a los lideres con esas mascaras se sentaron en el otro lado

Naruto: Bienvenidos a la aldea youkai díganme que hacían cerca de nuestro territorio

Saruno: en verdad lo sentimos es que en realidad estábamos en los exámenes chunin y nos perdimos

Sasuke: Así que los exámenes chunin son hoy interesante

Narumi: Am disculpen si ya no tienen mas que decir

Sakura: Tenemos una pregunta mas ustedes saben en donde están sus hermanos

Eso fue un golpe duro para los genin era doloroso para ellos recordar como sus hermanos dejaron todo solo por rechazarlos por defectos estos agacharan la cabeza los chicos los veían con tristeza cuando sus hermanitos hablaron

Naruko: No hemos sabido de ellos hace años

Satsuki: Yo me siento culpable de que mi hermano se fuera por eso quiero volverme mas fuerte para traerlo a casa

N/N: Y lo mismo nosotras nuestro hermano no es un demonio no queríamos que la aldea nos viera como unas heroínas solo queríamos a nuestro hermano con nosotras

Saruno: Lo mismo pasaba con mi hermana mientras todas las niñas de la aldea me amaban mi hermana era ignorada solo por tener un defecto

los tres lideres s acercaron a los genin estos pensaron que los matarían pero lo que los sorprendió es que estos los abrazaron haciendo que sus mascaras cayeran cuando se voltearon quedaron en shock sus hermanos estaban ahí con ellos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se dejaban abrazar por sus hermanos cuando dejaron de abrazarse los chicos junto con sus hermanitos al nekoya cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el chef aletta y Kuro estos pidieron los mismo que sus hermanos cuando llego la noche los chicos aparecieron en sus casa pero con sonrisas en sus rostros la familia estaba unida nueva mente como debió ser


End file.
